Power generation systems can use power converters to convert power into a form of power suitable for an energy grid. In a typical power converter, a plurality of switching devices, such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors (“IGBTs”) or metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (“MOSFETs”) can be used in electronic circuits, such as half bridge or full-bridge circuits, to convert the power. Recent developments in switching device technology have allowed for the use of silicon carbide (“SiC”) MOSFETs in power converters. Using SiC MOSFETs allows for operation of a power converter at a much higher switching frequency compared to conventional IGBTs.